


I Will Try To Fix You

by Tailor1971



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Arguing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Making Up, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, making up after a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/pseuds/Tailor1971
Summary: Patrick is concerned that David may be exhibiting signs of depression. Mentioning it causes an argument (but they make up in the end).
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107
Collections: Making Up After A Fight





	I Will Try To Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from "Fix You" by Coldplay.

David skulked into the Apothecary nearly an hour late. His hair was a little unkempt and wavy, and he was wearing sunglasses even though the day was overcast. He met Patrick behind the counter, slipped off his sunglasses, and mumbled a sheepish “Hi honey,” as he gave Patrick a quick kiss.

“David, what’s going on? Are you ok?” Patrick asked, concern evident in his eyes and voice.

“I just had trouble waking up. The mornings have been too dark lately.” He gestured toward the windows, hoping that the gloomy weather would prove his point. 

Patrick ran his hand through David’s hair, causing David to flinch a bit. “You didn’t style your hair today.”

“I didn’t want to be later than I already was,” David said, looking Patrick in the eyes for the first time since he arrived. His eyes were puffy and red. He reached under the counter for a pad and pencil so he could start prepping for the week’s orders.

“Have you been crying?” 

David slammed the notepad onto the counter. “Jesus, Patrick! I’m sorry I’m late! Why am I being interrogated?”

“I’m not interrogating you. I’m worried about you.” Patrick put his hand over David’s on the counter. “You have insomnia, then you have trouble getting up in the morning. You’re skipping steps in your self care regimen. You’re not eating well, you’ve been crying a lot, you’re losing interest in sex...” 

David scoffed. “I gave you a blowjob last night.”

“Yes, but it started with you tweaking my nipples twice and saying ‘Whip it out, Brewer’, so I think it’s fair to say it was a little half-hearted?” Patrick gave him a small cheerless smile.

“Listen,” David said sharply, “I hit a rough patch every once in a while. It’ll pass.”

“This feels different. It could just be an emotional let-down. I mean, the wedding was months ago, winter’s here, we’ve settled into a routine. But maybe it’s something else. Maybe you’re depressed.”

“Depressed,” David said at the same time, clearly communicating that he anticipated the direction Patrick was steering the conversation. He shook his head. “I’m just stressed and a little down. I’m not  _ broken _ , Patrick.”

“I’m not saying that,” Patrick said softly, visibly stung by David’s response.

“I know what you’re saying.” David’s voice was tremulous and a tear rolled down his cheek. “You wouldn’t be the first person who wanted to use some drugs to take the edge off of David Rose. I thought you were different.” He let out a heavy sigh and retreated into the back room.

Patrick covered his face with his hands for a minute to regroup, then he drew back the curtain. David was slumped over the desk, resting his head on his arms. Without looking up at Patrick, he said “I think I just need to be alone for a little bit.”

“Okay, David. I love you.”

“I know.”

\-------

An hour later David emerged from the back room and slipped his arms around Patrick’s waist from behind. He rested his chin on Patrick’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for this morning. Can we talk?”

Patrick turned in David’s arms and they instinctively adjusted their positions, David’s arms moving to rest on Patrick’s shoulders and Patrick’s arms hugging David’s waist. 

“I don’t want to use drugs to take away your edge,” Patrick said as he started to run his hands up and down David’s back in a comforting gesture. “When someone I care about is hurting, I want to help. I want to fix what’s wrong if I can. David, you’re the person I care about most in the world. And you’re hurting.” 

David rested his forehead against Patrick’s. “I’ve considered antidepressants before, but the side effects sound terrible. Weight gain, nausea, anxiety, erectile dysfunction, they can even cause an inability to have an orgasm. It always sounded like the treatment was worse than the depression.”

“Being concerned about side effects is valid. Would you be willing to talk to a doctor, just to get some information about your options?”

“Will you go with me?”

“Of course.” Patrick cradled David’s jaw and stroked his cheek with his thumb. David smiled but cast his eyes downward again. “Something else is on your mind. Talk to me.”

David closed his eyes. “When my mother took antidepressants she became flat. She was emotionally numb. I’m sensitive and creative. I have highs and lows. It’s just how I’ve always been. Patrick, these drugs change the way your brain works. What if all of that goes away?” His voice dropped to a whisper. “What if I’m not  _ me _ anymore?”

“Then that would be the wrong medication,” Patrick said decisively, “and we would try another. I’ve been doing a little research this morning. There are natural, drug-free therapies for depression. If you’d like, we can see a naturopath as well. There’s one in Elm Glen. She happens to make a small line of hand-crafted herbal tinctures that might be a nice addition to the Apothecary.”

“So going to see her would be a sound business decision.” David let out a small chuckle. “Thank you for looking into that for me. Let’s do both, the regular doctor and the naturopath. Just to be sure I have all the information.”

“Okay, we can call for the appointments after lunch. I hope it goes without saying, David, but I will support whatever decision you make as long as you’re feeling better.”

David nodded. He looked up at the ceiling, sighed, then gazed into Patrick’s warm brown eyes. “I’m scared, Patrick,” he said, his voice barely audible. “It’s never been this bad before.”

Patrick hugged him close to his body. He ran a hand through David’s hair and lightly scratched his scalp, eliciting a small purr from David. “You don’t have to face this alone. I’ve got you.”

David’s body fully relaxed for the first time that morning and he let himself be held by his husband. “I love you.”

Patrick kissed his neck in his favorite spot. “I know.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone at the Rose Apothecary discord for ongoing support!
> 
> If you are experiencing signs of depression during this difficult time, please talk to someone you trust. And if you think that someone you love might be suffering, don't be afraid to ask them if they are ok.


End file.
